jak and daxter battle arena
by adventure prince
Summary: get ready to witness the jak and daxter battles Full information inside rated T for supposed bad language in chapters
1. intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter series

Camera zooms in on Adventure prince as he's finishing his pizza.

"Hi everyone, are you ready for the JAK AND DAXTER BATTLE ARENA!!!!!!!!!!" he yells and audience cheers

"Here we will show battles that never happened in the games all you have to do is tell me who you want to be pitched off against each other"

"Just tell me who you want to fight each other and tell me where the fight will commence (and they can only be one on one). One more thing you can choose ANYONE from ANY of the games even if you've never seen them fight"

"Now that that's all taken care of get those match ups ready and let get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

give me some match ups or I'm coming after ya!


	2. Keira vs Rayn

**A/N I don't own Jak and Daxter **

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to Jak and Daxter battle arena!" Adventure prince yells

"First off I'd like to thank and congratulate DLC GIRL for being the first one to give me a match up"

Adventure prince takes an envelope from the table and reads it out loud "Our match up for this chapter is Keira, an expert mechanic and Jak's fiancée VS Rayn, the surprisingly beautiful daughter of the deceased crime lord Krew"

The crowd cheers as a TV screen slides down from the ceiling and starts.

* * *

Keira and Rayn where standing in the middle of the Haven city forest, both kept a good distance from each other.

"What do you want Keira?" asked a slightly peeved Rayn "I'm a very busy woman"

"How could?" Keira whispered her eyes covered by her emerald green hair. But suddenly she raised her head to reveal eyes full of the fire of rage "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT? WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO US!"

"That's it? You dragged me all the way out here to scold me!" Rayn shrieked glaring at the girl.

Keira ignored the out burst and continued. "You and your father set us up, just so you could become the next crime lord"

Rayn closed her eyes half way and started to file her nails. "Keira please, it wasn't personal (apart from the fact that your boyfriend left my father to cook like a Christmas turkey) but still it wasn't personal" Rayn finished blowing her nails.

"Well if your father was THIN and SMART, he might have gotten out of their in time" Keira smirked.

Rayn's expression darkened, her face twisted in rage. "You missy, have just made the BIGGEST mistake of your life"

"Then I guess its go time!"

"Bring it, sister!"

(READY FIGHT!)

Keira raised her arms and her hands started glowing green. "Now I'll show you the advantages of being the daughter of an eco sage"

Keira crossed her arms and then swiftly spread them out leaving behind a trail of leaves, after a few seconds of hovering in the air the leaves went solid and there pointed ends stared directly at Rayn and launched themselves at her.

"And I'll show you the advantages of being the crime lord's daughter" then out of no where came Rayn's car, racing right in front of her and made a piercing clang sound as the leafs where repelled of the hood. With out a moment's hesitation Rayn slid into her car and charged straight at Keira!

Keira quickly slammed her hands on the ground and with a rumble a tree burst from the ground that stretched high into the air.

But Rayn didn't break so much as a sweat; with a slick of a switch a missile was fired making the tree collapse.

But as soon as it collapsed the car lifted of the ground by incredible strong vines. Now Rayn started to panic. Before the vines could completely consume both her and the car Rayn hit the abject button and was catapulted into the air and Para shot back down to earth. Where she was met by a very smug looking Keira.

"I must admit your little tricks caught me off guard, but let me assure you I have a trick or two up my sleeve as well" Rayn smirked taking out a remote control, pressing the button. The bounded vehicle separated into several different pieces and then fused into a giant robot with rain in the centre, which Keira countered by summoning the vegetation around her to form a green four legged beast.

The battle between the two wasn't easy. Rayn's heavy metal suit slowed her down so she couldn't lay a hit on Keira, but the mechanic wasn't finding it easy either since her new beast body wasn't strong enough to lie in a dent. But Rayn had a plan, a crime lord's ace in the hole… a suicide move!

Ryan pressed a switch on the robot and in an instant it had clung to the beast and then there was a beeping.

Before it was too late Rayn slipped out of her suit and Keira tore herself from the beast just as the armour exploded taking the beast with it.

Keira began panting this fight had taken a lot out of her resting her hands on her knees.

"If you're finding it hard to breathe now, just wait till you get a whiff of this" Rayn's voice came from behind

Keira whipped around to punch out but it was to late Rayn had taken out a perfume bottle and sprayed a dark purple vapour into Keira's face and she started coughing and hacking as the vapour filled her mouth and nostrils "What _cough_ is _cough cough _that stuff!" Keira questioned as she dropped to her knees and gazed up at Rayn.

"It's the poison that you and your friends took, in its liquid form it takes a while to kill you but in its current aerosolized form it takes under 20 minutes before you kick the bucket!" Rayn sneered

Keira started to cough faster and more violently and then collapsed "_is this the end?_" Keira thought but then remembered something that Samos had said.

(Flashback)

"_Keira tell me, what is the most important talent a green sage must have?" Samos asked _

"_To be intoned with nature" Keira said sounding slightly proud of herself._

"_Incorrect!" Samos snapped. Making Keira gasp in shock "The most important talent a green sage must have is healing, a green sage can heal themselves from any injury or illness"_

(Flashback end)

"That's right I can't give up!" Keira yelled then she started to glow with a green aura then a lotus pod popped out of the ground and as Keira drank it's pollen she felt the poison drain from her body and was able to stand strait. "It's time to end this" Keira shot two green beams from her hands at the ground and as she dragged her arms into the air out burst the seed that had given Samos his powers.

"T-this can't be!" Rayn screeched as the seed rose into the air

"But it is" Keira smirked her eyes now a bright green as she was concealed within a flower bud and then the seed exploded into a giant wave of green eco energy consuming the entire area.

Rayn had no idea of what just happened she was now laying on the ground feeling like she had just been hit by a truck but then she heard footsteps and looked up to see Keira standing over her with a smile "You messed with the wrong girl"

(KEIRA WINS)

* * *

The crowed started cheering "Well that's all we have a time for see you next time on JAK AND DAXTER BATTLE ARENA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

see you till then and please give me some match ups


	3. Daxter Vs Veger

**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

…………………………………………………………………

"Welcome back everyone to Jak and Daxter battle arena!!!!!" adventure prince yells.

"We've got another match up from DLC girl"

Adventure prince takes an envelope off the table and reads out lowed "And our match up for this chapter is human Daxter Jak's best friend turned back from an Ottsel VS ottsel Veger the guy who pissed me off by banishing Jak" Adventure prince announces as the screen comes on.

…………………………………………………………………

In Haven city the now humanized Daxter was joyfully walking not caring where he was going he was just so overjoyed to have his original body back.

He was dressed in his original attire but his pants stopped just above his ankles where he was wearing bandages around his feet since he had gotten used to not wearing shoes but Jak had insisted that he wear something on his feet but bandages are not what he had in mind he was also a little taller and no longer had bucked teeth.

It was good to be him right now until he felt something grab his leg and so he gazed down at the Ottsel Veger staring up at him.

"What do you want?" Daxter hissed he hadn't forgotten what had happened in the past.

"Well I was just wondering if you…would considerer…" Veger mumbled

"Come on, come on, spit it out!" Daxter urged tapping his bare foot on the concrete ground.

"Well…the precursors turned you back…and I was wondering…"

"Wait! You're asking me for help!" Daxter let a smirk spread across his face "Wow, that's pretty pathetic even for you Veger!" Daxter giggled.

"Don't mock me child!" Veger yelled glaring at the boy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Daxter yelled if there was one thing that pissed Daxter off the most it's being called a child.

Veger smirked "Oh I'm so sorry CHILD!!!!!" Veger yelled before being lifted off the ground by his neck and then thrown against a wall.

"Don't EVER call me child!" Daxter shouted

"You little brat!" Veger screeched getting up "How dare you assault me!"

(READY FIGHT)

Veger took out his pistol and fired but Daxter swiftly dodged all of them. His physical abilities had increased since at his request Jak had taught him how to fight.

Daxter took out a pair of battle gloves and placed them on his hands and gripped them tightly "Lets dance!" He sprinted towards the Ottsel and used a thrust kick to disarm him.

But the old man was faster then he looked and soon he was zooming all around Daxter landing punches and kicks his fist may have been small be he was strong.

Daxter charged at the Ottsel, slid under him and as he passed over Daxter pressed against Veger's stomach and catapulted him over his head right into a trash can.

"Take that! You rat!" Daxter shouted and then his eye's lightened up "Hey, Torn was right that sound good to say"

Then the trash can started to shake and rattle uncontrollable and from it burst an infuriated Veger with an old pot on his head, a splintered headed stick in his left hand and a trash can lid in his right.

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me!" Daxter moaned rolling his eyes as the orange fur ball charged towards like a knight on his stead. Daxter easily stepped a side but as Veger dashed past he spun the stick around so it facing the other way and stabbed it into Daxter's leg where he winced out in pain and collapsed.

"You son of a…AHHHH!!!!" Daxter screamed as Veger pressed his spear further into his leg; Daxter kicked out with his free leg knocking Veger back and then pulled the stick out of his leg and looked at the spike it was covered with his blood and at that moment he felt something burn inside him he didn't know what was happening to him his eye's turned from a sapphire blue to a ruby red, his mouth twisted into a scowl and Daxter realized that the fire burning inside of him was his rage.

In the mean time Veger had been watching from a distance trembling cowardly at the redhead's transformation and he was downright horrified when Daxter turned his head to face him his eye's burning with fury.

Daxter took the stick and threw straight at the ottsel who barely avoided it by curling his body into an o shape with the stick landing in the middle of him.

"N-now Daxter, my boy" Veger stammered "L-lets be reasonable about this!" Veger started pulling at his collar nervously, but then noticed his old cane and book and then got an idea.

Daxter dashed as fast as light towards Veger, but as he stretched his arm out to grab his scrawny neck Veger threw his book where it exploded, scattering them around Daxter like a smoke screen blocking Daxter's vision then Veger took his cane and pressed it against the younger males chest and before Daxter even knew it his body was filled with electricity and collapsed and immediately resorted back to his original state.

"W-what happened?" Daxter asked coming back to his senses.

"_This is my chance to finish him off!"_ Veger and shot a coil of rope from his cane tying up Daxter in a instant and dragging him over to the edge of the docks

Daxter's eye's widened "STOP!!! I don't know how to swim!" Daxter barked

"Really?! Well that make's things even more reassuring" Veger sneered and with a great heave he flung Daxter into the water, and as he sank Veger retracted the rope.

"_This can't happen, I won't let this happen!" _Daxter thought feeling another power inside of him this time it wasn't rage but courage then he started his feet started to glow blue and without even touching the ground he propelled himself at high speed and out of the water and landed right in front of Veger.

"How… what did you…" Veger stammered but before he could finish Daxter's hand started to glow red and with a strong uppercut Veger had been rocketed away far, far away.

"That'll teach him to call me a kid"

(DAXTER WINS!)

…………………………………………………………………

The cheers from the crowd are so wild Adventure prince has to wear earmuffs to drown out the sound.

"Anyway that's all for now check back with us next time on JAK AND DAXTER BATTLE ARENA!!!!!!"

…………………………………………………………………...

sorry for the long wait everyone


End file.
